La luna en ti (The loud house)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: No eres tú quien elige al amor: el amor te elige a ti. Y eso es lo que Maggie aprendera cuando conozca a su mejor amiga Luan Loud Creditos portada: W.Blak
1. Mi primera sonrisa

**MI PRIMERA SONRISA**

 _"La vida se trata de despedidas y de conocer a nuevas personas también. La mayoría de ellas se irán a lo largo del camino, pero algunas se quedarán, y esas merecen todo tu cariño. Esas personas que se quedan a pesar de todo, son las mejores, aunque a veces no estén muy bien, si se han quedado contigo es por algo. Disfruta de ellos porque no sabes cuándo será la última vez que los verás. A los que se fueron, déjalos que sigan su rumbo, que busquen su lugar en la vida, pero no les desees el mal, el rencor y el enojo no son buenos. Simplemente vive tu vida con quien quiera estar en ella."_

 _ **En el pasado**_

La alarma reloj había sonado, una nueva mañana llegaba a la ciudad de Royal Wood, hoy era un día totalmente diferente a todos los demás ¿la razón? Mamá me había dado la noticia de que hoy iba a empezar mi primer día en la escuela, me contó cómo era el lugar, y me comento que conocería personas de mi edad, la verdad tenía mucho miedo, sería la primera vez que me separaría de mis padres y lo peor, jamás había interactuado con personas de mi edad...

-Mamá, ¿realmente tengo que ir a ese lugar?-

Voy hacia la cama para convencer a mamá de que no me llevara a ese sitio.

-Buenos días Maggie y si, debes de ir a la escuela, necesitas aprender cosas nuevas y también podrás conocer y hacer nuevos amigos- comenta Mamá.

-Pero mamá, a mí me encanta estar aquí y jugar con mi peluche Blarney-

En ese instante Papá se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí.

-Hija mía, debes de ir a la escuela, además sé que te encantara ir a ese lugar, veras que con el tiempo no querrás salir de ella, pero para que no te sientas sola, dejaremos que te lleves a tu fiel amiguito Blarney- responde Papá mientras me agarra de la cintura y me alza para que yo pueda abrazarlo.

-Gracias Papi, pero no quiero alejarme ni de ti ni de mi mami-

-Nosotros siempre vamos estar a tu lado mi pequeñita Maggie, nunca olvides lo que te enseñe hijita mía-

\- La esencia de la vida es la sonrisa - pronunciamos al unísono.

-Jeje, esa es mi pequeñita, ahora ve y alístate, te prometo que cuando salgas de tu primer día, te llevare a comer helado a ti y a tu mamá-

-No te olvides de Blarney Papi-

-Jeje, oh si, mil disculpas señor Blarney, también habrá helado para él, ahora ve y alístate-

-Ya voy papá-

Papá me baja cuidadosamente y me indica de que me fuera a bañar, no quería soltar a mi papá, sus abrazo eran confortables y llenos de amor, era mi mayor felicidad, aparte de ver a mi mamá y a mi papá, juntos.

Voy y me baño rápidamente, al entrar a la pieza, mamá ya estaba despierta y había colocado encima de mi cama mi ropa para vestir.

-Ponte esta ropa rápido, debes de verte como lo que eres, una linda princesa- platica mamá

-Mamá, esa ropa no me gusta- hago una mueca en señal de desaprobación, realmente no quería colocarme ese vestido.

-Maggie, no hagas que llame a tu papá y que te obligue a colocarte esa ropa- pronuncia enojada mamá.

-Ya voy mamá ya voy, no le digas a mi papi por fa-

Como si fuese una competencia por saber quién era el más rápido vistiéndose, me coloco la ropa que mamá había alistado para mí.

-Te ves muy hermosa mi pequeñita- comenta mamá

-No se mamá, realmente no me luce esa falda verde-

-Oh ¿Qué dices? Realmente te ves adorable-

-Jajaja, señor Blarney no digas mentiras-

Mamá agarra mi peluche favorito y empieza a imitar su voz entrando en una divertida discusión.

-Te ves como una princesita-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no señor Blarney-

-Oh tienes, razón, aun no te ves como una princesita-

-Tenía razón, yo gane-

En ese entonces mamá coloca a Blarney al pie de la mesa de noche y agarra un cepillo para peinar.

-Todavía falta peinarte, no puedes ir a la escuela con ese cabello desarreglado, ahora ve y siéntate para poder peinarte-

Asentando con la cabeza, voy y me siento al pie de la mesa de noche, mamá se acerca y empieza a peinarme

-Mamá, ten más cuidado, me duele mucho-

-Quédate quieta hija-

-¡Auchs¡ me duele muchísimo-

-Maggie, quédate quieta, tienes que verte muy linda para tu primer día de clase-

No sé porque, pero cada vez que mamá pasaba el cepillo por mi cabello, me dolía demasiado, a medida de que avanzaba, el dolor iba disminuyendo, después de más de cien cepilladas y muchos gritos, mamá saca de uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, un broche en forma de mariposa y lo coloca en mi cabello.

-Ya estas lista hija, ahora ve y baja a desayunar, tu papá debe de estar esperándote, yo iré a alistarme para ir a trabajar-

Antes de bajar, abrazo a mi mamá y le doy un beso en el cachete como agradecimiento, aunque si me dolió la peinada y el no estar cómoda con la ropa que tenía puesta, sé que ella lo hace con todo el amor del mundo.

Agarro a mi peluche Blarney y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y ahí estaba ya papá desayunando.

-Buen provecho papi- comento mientras le regalo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que linda se ve mi princesita, de seguro serás la envidia de todas tus compañeritas, ahora desayuna mientras alisto tu maleta y saco el carro para dirigirnos a tu escuela-

Desayuno lo más tranquilamente posible, admito que me siento nerviosa por ir a ese lugar, pero también siento felicidad porque compartiré una tarde muy divertida con mis padres.

Después de 15 minutos, ya estaba en el carro en la parte atrás de la silla, papá empieza a conducir con destino a nuestra nueva escuela, en el camino, mamá enciende la radio del carro y comienza a sonar mi canción favorita.

\- Soy la reina de la acción mi reino es mi habitación la duquesa del valor y no conozco el dolor -

Empiezo a cantar y a la vez empiezo a mover a Blarney.

-Vamos Blarney únete a la diversión-

\- Mis juguetes armas son mi palabra es mi honor por eso te quiero decir -

El recorrido de la casa hasta la escuela fue bastante alegre, me encanta cantar junto a mis padres y bailar con mi peluche favorito, pero... no todo en la vida es color rosa.

-Bueno hija, llegamos- pronuncia Papá.

Al momento en el que Papá detuvo el auto frente a un edificio bastante enorme, el cual llaman "escuela", en ese momento mi felicidad se convirtió en miedo, realmente no quería ir a ese sitio, temerosa, decido abrazar fuertemente a Blarney, pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mi rostro.

-¿Qué tienes hija? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunta preocupado Papá

-No quiero ir a ese lugar- respondo sin soltar a mi peluche

-Hija, pero debes de ir-comenta mamá

-No, no quiero salir de aquí-

-Vamos hija, tienes que ir a ese lugar, recuerda que te prometí que si ibas a ese lugar y te portabas bien, te llevaría a comer helado con tu mami-menciona papá

-¿También puede ir Blarney conmigo a comer helado?- suelto por un instante a mi peluche para ver a mi papá.

-Claro que si Maggie, Blarney también puede ir con nosotros, ahora ven, te acompañare hasta la entrada para que no te de miedo-

Temerosa aun, asiento con la cabeza afirmativamente y decido salir del auto, tomo con una mano mi maleta y con el otro a mi peluche Blarney, al salir del auto, Papá ya estaba del otro lado esperándome, mientras que mamá sin bajarse del auto se despide de mí.

-Muchos éxitos mi linda princesita, no olvides comerte tu sándwich que mamá preparo con mucho amor- enuncia mamá

-Gracias mamá, te quiero-

Lanzo un beso en el aire para mi mamá en señal de despedida, por otra parte, papá agarra a Blarney y toma mi mano, guiándome hacia la entrada de esa escuela, al entrar, pude notar a varios niños de mi edad, corriendo por todos lados, algunos jugando, otros durmiendo, otros comiendo, otros no sé qué haya sido eso, pero lo que más destacaba, era que todos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Listo mi pequeña princesita, hemos llegado a tu destino- menciona papá

-¿Realmente tengo que entrar a ese lugar papi?-temerosa pregunto

-Yo se hija que es difícil para ti, a mí también me da un poco de tristeza tener que separarme de ti por unas horas, pero debes de dar el siguiente paso en el camino de tu vida, recuerda que tu madre y yo, te queremos y que nunca te vamos a dejar sola, ahora ve y entra y has nuevos amiguitos-

-Te quiero papi-

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña princesita-

Papá se agacha para poder abrazarlo fraternalmente, realmente quería llorar, me dolía el hecho de tener que separarme de mis padres y no poder verlos así fuesen solo unas cuantas horas.

-Ve hija, ten a tu leal compañero para que te acompañe-

Papá antes de irse, golpea la puerta y empieza a hablar con una señora mayor, luego me pasa a mi peluche Blarney no sin antes besar mi frente y abrazarme por última vez, poco a poco papá se alejaba del lugar donde me había dejado, tenía miedo, era la primera vez que estaba sola en un lugar extraño, aquella señora de estatura alta, con un cabello de color rojo y vestido verde, toma mi hombro y se dirige a mí.

-Hola pequeñita ¿es tu primer día por estos lados?- menciona la señora

-Si... si señorita...es...es mi pri...primera vez por aca- respondo temerosa ante la presencia de esa señora.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mr. Johnson y seré tu maestra, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el nombre de tu amiguito verde?

-Mi...mí no...nombre es Ma...Maggie y el...él es mi amigo... Blarney-respondo temerosa aun

-No tengas temor Maggie, ven, aquí podrás divertirte y jugaras con muchos niños de tu edad, también podrás divertirte mientras aprendes-comenta la señorita Johnson.

La señorita Johnson ofrece su mano a mí, con algo de temor, la tomo y ella lentamente me guía hacia un lugar donde había muchas mesas con silla, juguetes por doquier, un gran tablero, pero sobre todo, muchos niños de mi edad.

-Ve Maggie, siéntate en ese puesto que esta vacío-

-Si señorita Johnson-

-Solo dime maestra pequeñita-

-Bueno se... disculpa, maestra-

-No te preocupes, ahora ve y siéntate-

Con algo de temor me dirijo a aquel puesto vacío, varios niños empezaban a mirarme de forma extraña, algunas eran frías, no entiendo porque, pero decido ignorarlos, tomo con mis manos a Blarney y lo coloco encima de la mesa.

-Muy buenos días queridos alumnos, mi nombre es Mr. Johnson, pero me pueden decir maestra Johnson, de ahora en adelante, seré su docente, quien les va a enseñar muchas cosas que servirán para sus vidas diarias, también podemos jugar en momentos libres y de tomar una siesta si están cansados, pero por ahora, quiero que todos pasen al frente y se presenten para que todos nos conozcamos y establecer la confianza entre todos ustedes- menciona la maestra Johnson.

Cada uno de los niños pasaba y decían sus nombres y sus pasatiempos favoritos, yo únicamente miraba hacia el piso sin dejar de sostener a Blarney...

-Maggie-

...

-Maggie-

...

-¡MAGGIE¡-

Un inesperado grito pronunciando mi nombre hace que de un leve brinco de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Si... ma... maestra Johnson-

-Estaba llamándote para que pases al frente y te presentes-

-¿Yo...yo?- tartamudeo al preguntar.

-Si Maggie, ven, pasa al frente, todos tus compañeritos ya lo hicieron, solo faltas tú, no te de miedo, nadie te va a decir nada malo-

Tomo a mi peluche Blarney y lo llevo conmigo para presentarme...

-Adelante Maggie, dinos ¿Cómo te llamas y que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?-

Empiezo a temblar de los nervios, tomo un poco de aire y empiezo a hablar.

-Mi...mi...mi nombre es... es Maggie... Maggie Blumenwiese... y... y me gusta jugar con mis papitos y con mi dinosaurio Blarney- respondo mientras observo a Blarney.

Iba a pronunciar unas palabras más, pero de repente suena un fuerte ruido, el cual la maestra indica que es hora de un receso.

-Muy bien niños, es hora de la merienda, así que los guiare hacia el patio de juegos y puedan disfrutar de sus alimentos, todos formen una fila del más bajo al más alto y sigan mis pasos-

Todos los niños y yo hacemos una fila, quedando en la mitad, la maestra empieza a caminar y todos nosotros la seguimos sin perder el rastro, en menos de dos minutos, nos encontrábamos en un gran y extenso patio, donde habían más niños jugando, unos con un balón, otros con unas cuerdas para saltar, otros en un arenero, al llegar al lugar, la maestra se pronuncia diciéndonos que fuéramos a jugar y a comer nuestra comida, cada uno de los niños que estaban haciendo la fila se dispersan por el lugar, por mi parte, busco un lugar para poder sentarme y comer el sándwich que mamá había preparado.

-Extraño a mi papá y a mi mamá-murmuro mientras busco en mi maleta el sándwich que me preparo mamá.

Empiezo a mirar como todos juegan y se ven felices, a mi mente viene el consejo de mi papá

 _La esencia de la vida es la sonrisa_

Sin imaginarlo una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y viendo a los demás jugando, decido unirme a ellos y compartir un momento con ellos, guardo el sándwich y dejo la maleta y a Blarney en la banca donde estaba sentada...

-Hola, mi nombre es Maggie y quería preguntarles ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?-

Me acerque a un grupo de niñas que estaba saltando la cuerda.

-Lo siento Maggie, no jugamos con niñas pequeñas- responde una de ellas.

-Oh, bueno-

Un poco triste me alejo de ellas y sigo buscando a alguien a quien unirme para jugar

-Lo siento, ya estamos completos-

-Lo siento, no te conocemos-

-Lo siento, no jugamos con niñitos de papi y mami-

-Lo siento, de pronto te lastimamos y le dirás a la maestra-

Eran las respuestas que recibía por parte de los niños y niñas que buscaba poder jugar con ellos, triste decido volver a la banca donde había dejado mi maleta y a Blarney...

-Desearía estar con mis papitos-

Cabizbaja empiezo a dejar caer pequeñas lágrimas mientras abrazo a Blarney.

-Este lugar es horrible, los niños no son buenos, desearía estar con mamá y papá-

-Hey, hola hola-

De la nada empiezo a oír la voz de una niña, sonaba bastante cerca pero decido ignorar aquella voz.

-Hey, hola hola-

La misma voz vuelvo a escuchar, esta vez decido voltear a ver quién era.

-Hey hola, mi nombre es Luan Loud, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Aquella niña que estaba al lado mio estaba vestida con una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca, el color de su cabello era castaño, y se podía notar que le hacían falta dos dientes delanteros...

-Ho...hola...mi...mi...mi nombre es... es Maggie...-

-Mucho gusto Maggie, ¡oh no lo puedo creer¡-

-¡¿Qué?¡

Luan empieza a saltar eufóricamente mientras aplaude

-¿También te gusta el programa de Blarney?-

-Si... es... es mi pro...programa favorito, de hecho aquí traje a mi peluche favorito, me lo regalo mi papito cuando cumplí los dos años-

-Yo también traje al mío, míralo-

Luan saca de su maleta un peluche igual al que yo tenía, al verlo, ella empieza a imitar su voz.

-Hola Maggie, cuéntame ¿Cuál es el país que ríe y explota?-pregunta Luan imitando la voz de Blarney.

-¿ah?- pregunto confundida

-Es un chiste Maggie, di únicamente no se- responde Luan con su voz normal

-Bueno... Mmmm no se-contesto confundida

-Maggie, el país que ríe y explota es JA-PÓN, jajajaja ¿entiendes?-

Luna empieza a reírse después de terminar de hablar, por mi parte únicamente empiezo a sobar mis brazos y a mirar hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué paso Maggie? ¿No te gusto el chiste?- triste pregunta Luan

-No, no es eso Luan, es que, me siento triste porque extraño a mis papás y nadie quiere jugar conmigo-

Luan en ese momento se acerca y se sienta al lado mío, saca de su bolso una manzana partida por la mitad y me pasa un pedazo del mismo.

-Ten Maggie, si quieres podemos ser amigas y jugar las dos con nuestros peluches- platica Luan mientras empieza a comer la otra mitad de la manzana.

Recibo la manzana de Luan y empiezo a comerla lentamente, observo a Blarney y al terminar de comerla, sonrió levemente.

-Cla...claro, me gustaría ser tu amiga- respondo ante la pregunta de Luan.

Luan voltea a verme y dibuja también una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerca y me abraza suavemente.

-Te prometo que seremos las mejores amigas por siempre, siempre-

Decido corresponder el abrazo y dejo que mi cabeza repose en el hombro de Luan, estuvimos abrazadas no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que ambas nos separamos.

-Oye Luan-

-¿dime amiga?-

-¿quieres probar el sándwich que hizo mi mami para mí?-

-Claro, eso suena una deliciosa idea jajajaja ¿entiendes?-

Sonrió levemente ante el comentario de mi nueva amiga y saco el sándwich de mi bolso, lo parto por la mitad y le paso un pedazo a mi amiga Luan, al terminar de comer, ambas comenzamos a jugar corriendo por todo el patio con nuestros respectivos peluches, ella me perseguía a mí y yo la perseguía a ella, realmente me divertí demasiado hasta que vuelve a sonar ese fuerte ruido, la maestra Johnson grita a lo lejos llamándonos para que volviéramos a clases.

-Jajaja, me divertí demasiado mucho Maggie-

-Yo y Blarney también nos divertimos demasiado-

-¿Mañana a la misma hora para jugar de nuevo?-

-Por supuesto amiga-

Ambas nos despedimos abrazándonos suavemente, al finalizar, ella se aleja de mi corriendo y despidiéndose a lo lejos.

-Un gusto en conocerte Maggie- grita Luan a lo lejos

-El gusto fue mío- murmuro mientras sonrió y me dirijo hacia donde estaba la maestra Johnson.

La mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre charlas, juegos y siesta, transcurrió mi primer día en la escuela, al llegar la tarde, la maestra Johnson anuncia que nuestros padres nos estaba esperando, ya habían terminado las clases, papá estaba afuera esperándome, emocionada decido correr a abrazarlo.

-Papi-

-Hola mi pequeña princesita ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-Muy bien papi, hice una amiga, ella también le encanta Blarney-

-Oh ¿y cómo se llama tu amiguita mi niña?-

-Se llama Luan Loud y es muy divertida-

-Qué bueno mi niña que esa niña sea tu amiga, ahora vamos mi pequeñita, mamá está esperándote en el auto para ir a comer helado-

-Yay que alegría papi-

Papá me agarra de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos al auto, al entrar saludo a mamá, en el camino les cuento a ambos los chistes y los juegos que jugué con mi amiga Luan...

...Comimos helado mientras platicábamos los tres, al llegar a casa, mamá se sienta al lado mío para ver mi caricatura favorita y luego jugamos un rato, al llegar la noche y con la pijama puesta, me acuesto en mi cama, mamá y papá entran a mi cuarto y se despiden de mi con un beso en la frente.

-Descansa hija, mañana será un nuevo día, te queremos Maggie-

-Los quiero mucho papitos-

Al salir de mi cuarto mis padres, cierro los ojos, abrazo a Blarney...

-Hasta mañana mejor amiga, ya quiero verte de nuevo para compartir momentos de risa...-


	2. Solo cierra tus ojos antes de contar 1?

**1, 2,3**

" _Mira que el tiempo no para y que los monstruos solo están en tu cabeza mira las luces del alba como iluminan y nos brindan su belleza,mira hacia el cielo, baja la guardia, que pase la tormenta..."_

 **4, 5,6**

" _Que no estás sola, que estas de espaldas y no te das ni cuenta que todos esos monstruos, debajo de la cama se cuelan en tus sueños tan rápido, impúlsate en mis hombros, apóyate en mi espalda,Perdona si no llega la calma..."_

 **7, 8,9**

" _Cuando te acuestes sin miedo y los fantasmas ondeen tu bandera y grites en el desierto y busques un enemigo al que ganar la guerra mira hacia el cielo, baja la guardia, que pase la tormenta...Que no estás sola...aquí estaré junto a ti..."_

 **Once meses después**

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, allá voy por ti Luan-

Después de terminar de contar hasta cinco, agarro al señor Blarney y comienzo a buscar por todo el patio a mi amiga Luan.

-Señor Blarney, si ves a nuestra amiga Luan, no dudes en decirme donde esta-

Empiezo a correr buscando en todos los rincones en donde se habrá escondido Luan.

Busco en medio de arbustos, detrás de columpios, hasta dentro de los baños de niñas, pero no la encontré por ningún lado

-Señor Blarney, esa Luan es muy experta escondiéndose, jamás la vamos a encontrar-

Cabizbaja empiezo a caminar lentamente hasta sentarme en una banca, cuando a lo lejos, alcanzo a ver un moño de color amarillo con varios círculos blancos...

-Señor Blarney, eres muy buen observador, encontramos a Luan, vamos por ella-

Emocionada por haber encontrado a mi mejor amiga, camino de forma sigilosa hacia donde había alcanzado a ver el moño característico de Luan, al llegar al lugar, Luan estaba escondida detrás de un gran árbol de manzanas, trato de ver disimuladamente para sorprender a mi amiga y la encuentro comiéndose una manzana.

-¿Qué dijiste señor Blarney?- Murmuro en voz baja para que Luan no me escuche.

-Oh ok Señor Blarney, entonces llevemos a cabo el plan- guiño el ojo hacia el señor Blarney, tomo un poco de aire y empiezo a llevar a cabo mi plan.

-Señor Blarney, ya que no encontramos a nuestra compañera Luan, tendremos que comernos los cupcakes que preparo mamá solos tú y yo, pobre Luan, de seguro le hubiese encantado el cupcake que mamá preparo especialmente para ella- Enuncio en voz alta agregando un poco de dramatización a la escena.

Comienzo a reír suavemente mientras empiezo a caminar en forma recta esperando a que saliera mi amiga de su escondite.

-Espera señor Blarney en tres, dos, uno...-

-¡Maggie ¡-

-¡Luan ¡-

Volteo a ver a mi amiga, ella extiende sus brazos y me abraza fuertemente, yo feliz, respondo su abrazo.

-Un, dos, tres por Luan- menciono sin romper el abrazo-

-¡Me encontraste¡- Luan rompe el abrazo y empieza a reír fuertemente-

-Soy la mejor buscando, pero no todos los créditos son para mí, el Señor Blarney te había visto a lo lejos-

-Jaja, mi Blarney es muy bueno escondiéndose también, por eso hoy no pudo estar con nosotras, porque no sé dónde se escondió- menciona Luan con un tono triste.

-Vamos amiga, yo sé que tu Blarney aparecerá y jugara contigo y comerá el cupcake que mamá preparo especialmente para ti por ser mi mejor amiga, vamos-

Agarro una de las manos de mi amiga Luan y la guio hasta donde estaba mi bolso, le paso a Señor Blarney a Luan mientras saco del interior, dos cupcakes, uno de glaseado arcoíris para mí y uno de glaseado de mora para mi mejor amiga.

-Ten Luan-

Luan deja a un lado al Señor Blarney y toma el cupcake con glaseado de mora, me siento al lado de ella y la abrazo de lado mientras ambas procedemos a probar nuestros cupcakes.

-Mi mamá hace unos deliciosos cupcakes- comento mientras continuo probando mi cupcake.

-Realmente es muy delicioso Maggie, le diré a mi papá que prepare galletas para nosotras- responde Luan con una sonrisa.

Entre platicas y risas, Luan por accidente se había untado de crema en la nariz, a lo que yo rompo el abrazo y delicadamente con mis manos, limpio la crema batida.

-Luan, debes de ser más cuidadosa-

-¡A... a...aaaachu¡-

-¡LUAN¡-

-Jajaja perdón Maggie, pero es que tu mano me hizo cosquillas a mi nariz y por eso estornude jajaja-

-Te odio- saco la lengua en señal de disgusto y me volteo dándole la espalda a Luan.

-Y yo a ti te quiero, fea- responde Luan y me sorprende abrazándome por detrás.

-Aw yo también te quiero mucho mejor amiga- tomo las manos de Luan y las aprieto suavemente...

 _"Sé que nuestra amistad es incondicional y eso lo hace una amistad verdadera. Eres la única amiga que me hace ver muchas veces la realidad, Eres la única amiga que me hace ver mis fallas para que no cometa errores y si los comete me sabes aconsejar con cariño para que pueda rectificarme. Eres mi amiga ideal."_

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin del recreo, Luan y yo aún estábamos unidas en ese fraternal abrazo hasta que la Mr. Johnson se acercó hacia donde estábamos...

-Maggie, ya es hora de entrar a clases y tú también señorita Loud, se te hará tarde y tu maestra te regañara- menciona la Mr. Johnson.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho mejor amiga-

-Y yo a ti también Maggie-

Ambas nos despedimos abrazándonos una vez más, la maestra Johnson nos dejó abrazarnos por última vez antes de dirigirnos al salón...

...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy en clase de literatura, van a escribir una carta para sus papás, pueden hacerse en parejas para poder compartir ideas- enuncia la Mr. Johnson.

Todos mis compañeros empezaron a formar parejas, por mi parte, yo solo saco de mi bolso mi libreta y el lápiz de la buena suerte de mi papá, después de cinco minutos, ya todos estaban con un compañero, menos yo.

-Bueno señor Blarney, seremos únicamente tu y yo, hay que hacer el mejor escrito para Papá y para Mamá.

Con lápiz y papel, empiezo a escribir mis primeras líneas, ha pasado once meses desde que entre a estudiar y ya he aprendido a escribir y a leer, en parte se los debo a mi Papá, el toda las noches lee historias conmigo antes de acostarme a dormir y también le debo mucho a mi amiga Luan, a veces jugamos a escribir chistes y eso me divierte demasiado, más porque paso tiempo con mi mejor amiga.

-Queridos... Pa...Pá y... Ma...má-

Empiezo a escribir las primeras palabras para mis padres, muchos recuerdos se reproducen en mi mente, momentos agradables que paso con ellos, las risas, los juegos, las comidas, los abrazos, los besos...

...

-Y... siem...pre... los... voy...a... que..rer... y... Fin-

-Listo señora Johnson, ya Blarney y yo terminamos de escribir una carta para mis padres- feliz me dirijo hacia la maestra.

-Muy bien Maggie, deja primero lo leo y al finalizar la clase, te lo devolveré para que lo regales a tus padres, mientras, puedes ir a jugar con tu fiel compañero el Señor Blarney-

Después de entregar la carta a la Mr. Johnson, Tomo a Blarney y en vez de jugar, dibujo un cuadro familiar, con lápiz y hoja, empiezo a dibujar... Después de unos minutos, el dibujo estaba terminado.

-Mira señor Blarney, estos de aquí, son papá y mamá abrazándose, esta soy yo, sosteniéndote a ti, mi fiel compañero, y esta que está al lado mío, es mi mejor amiga Luan, son lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida.

Tomo aquel dibujo y decido abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, expresando todo el cariño que nacía dentro de mí, por tener seres que hacen mis días felices.

-Maggie- Menciona la Mr. Johnson.

-Dime maestra Johnson.-Respondo al llamado

-¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?-

-Voy Mr. Johnson.-

Dejo a Blarney a un lado y me dirijo hacia la Mr. Johnson.

-¿Sucede algo Mr. Johnson?-Pregunto un poco dudosa.

Observo que la Mr. Johnson. Sostenía con una mano la carta que había escrito para mis padres y en la otra, sostenía un pañuelo, el cual usaba para limpiar sus ojos.

-Maggie, quiero decirte, que tu escrito realmente toco mi corazón- menciona la maestra mientras empezaba a ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, voy a mi puesto, busco en mi bolso unos paños que mamá empaca para limpiarme la cara, tomo un par y me devuelvo hacia donde la Mr. Johnson. Y con algo de delicadeza, trato de limpiar su rostro.

-Mamá y Papá me enseño que a veces es bueno llorar, pero que es mejor sonreír a la vida Mr. Johnson.- Menciono mientras dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Veo que quieres demasiado a tus papás-

-Y ellos a mi, somos una familia muy unida-

En ese instante sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo la pierna de la Mr. Johnson. Como muestra de cariño.

-¿Qué...que haces Maggie?- Tartamudea la Mr. Johnson.

-Cada vez que me siento triste, Papá me abraza y me siento mucho mejor.

No sé por qué la Mr. Johnson. Estaba llorando, pero algo que me enseño mis papás, es que esta vida es muy corta para llorar, de vez en cuando es bueno desahogar el dolor, pero es mucho mejor, sonreír y sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

De pronto siento como la Mr. Johnson. Acaricia mi cabello, el timbre suena de repente, anunciando el final de las clases, todos mis compañeros salen corriendo del salón no sin antes despedirse de la Mr. Johnson. Por mi parte, suelto la pierna de la Mr. Johnson. Y veo en la puerta a mi mamá esperándome, feliz, salgo corriendo para ir a abrazar a mi mamá.

-¡Mami¡- me acerco a mi mamá alzando los brazos para que me cargue.

-¡Maggie¡-Responde mi mamá mientras me alza.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy mami?-

-Muy bien ¿y cómo le fue a mi pequeña Maggie?-

-Muy bien mami, hoy jugué a las escondidas con mi mejor amiga Luan, luego comimos los cupcakes que nos preparaste y al final, la Mr. Johnson. Nos hizo escribir una carta para ti y para mi papi que por cierto ¿Cómo sigue mi papito?- pregunto un poco cabizbaja.

-Aún está enfermo Maggie, pero de seguro, se recuperara para el día de tu cumpleaños, por cierto, ve y recoge tus cosas y busquemos a tu amiga Luan para entregarle la invitación a tu cumpleaños- menciona mamá.

Emocionada por lo último que menciono mamá, entro de nuevo al salón, tomo mi bolso y al señor Blarney, veo a la Mr. Johnson. Pararse de su puesto de trabajo y se dirige hacia donde mi mamá.

-Señora Blumenwiese-La maestra llama a mamá mientras yo me acerco hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Sucede algo maestra Johnson?-

-Nada más estaba calificando el escrito de su hija Maggie y quería entregárselo en sus propias manos, realmente ha sido el escrito mejor elaborado por parte de una niña, una muy especial como lo es Maggie.

La Mr. Johnson. Le pasa a mi mamá el escrito que había hecho para ellos, luego se despide de ella y de mí.

-Lo leeré en la casa con tu padre, por ahora, vamos a buscar a tu amiga Luan.-

Tomo la mano de mi mamá y emprendemos camino hacia la salida de la escuela, Mamá miraba por un lado y yo por el otro, cuando de repente alcanzo a ver un auto de color azul, sí que era un auto bastante grande, logro observar como una señora alta, de caderas grandes, cabello rubio y con una gran panza, baja de dicho auto y saluda a mi amiga Luan, jalo la mano de mamá y señalo hacia donde estaba estacionado aquel vehículo y ambas procedemos a dirigirnos hacia allá.

-Hola Rita-Saluda mi mamá

-Hola Señora María, Hola Maggie-Saluda la mamá de Luan.

-Maggie-

-Luan-

Emocionada saludo a mi amiga Luan y nos abrazamos muy fuertemente.

-Qué alegría verte de nuevo-

-Igual yo, estoy muy feliz de ver a mi mejor amiga-

Ambas seguíamos abrazándonos mientras nuestras madres platicaban un poco.

-Que grande panza la que se te ha desarrollado ¿y ya sabes si será niño o niña?-Pregunta mamá.

-No, aun no se si sea niño o niña, pero lo importante, es que nazca sano y salvo.-

-Por cierto Rita, es que en estos días mi hija Maggie estará cumpliendo cinco años, y queria invitar tanto a Luan como al resto de tus hijos a una pequeña fiesta que haremos en mi casa-

Al momento de que luan escucho la palabra "fiesta" empezó a saltar de la alegría y toma mis manos.

-Yay mi amiga estará cumpliendo años, que felicidad- saltaba de la alegría Luan.

-Por supuesto que ahí estaremos señora María, será muy divertido para mis hijos y para Luan estar ahí presentes.

-Gracias Rita, no sabes la alegría que me produce saber que estarán presentes en el día de mi hija.

Después de unos cinco minutos entre plática y risas, Mamá se despide de la mamá de Luan.

-Adiós Rita, los espero ese día en mi casa.

-Adiós señora María-

-Chao Luan, te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero Maggie-

Ambas nos abrazamos brevemente y nos despedimos dándonos un beso en la frente, al terminar, mamá toma mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia donde mamá había estacionado el auto.

-Bueno hija, ahora que lleguemos a casa, saludas a tu padre y le cuentas tu día-

-Claro que si mami-

En el camino, mamá coloca la radio estación y en ese momento suena una canción que me hace acordar de mi amiga Luan.

Hey veras que el tiempo crecerá nuestra amistad pues pase lo que pase te voy a apoyar. Días buenos, días malos, yo aquí voy a estar Y a pesar que todos somos diferentes Lo genial es que hay cosas que nos unen cuando hay voluntad es que hay sueños que nos llevan al mismo lugar.

Comienzo a cantar la canción mientras en mi mente se reproduce los momentos más alegres vividos junto al lado de mi mejor amiga... Luan Loud

\- Por eso tú cuenta conmigo, en el bosque o el mar Si un día te encuentras en peligro Me hago Superman Y si los dedos de un hermano Sirven para contar Amigos de corazón...Cuenta conmigo por favor... .-

-Bien hija, hemos llegado.-

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a casa, feliz, bajo del carro y entro rápidamente para ir a abrazar a mi papá, me dirijo arriba al segundo piso y voy directamente a su cuarto, golpeo la puerta tres veces.

-Siga-Menciona papá.

Giro la perilla y entro rápidamente, observo a papá recostado en la cama arropado con varias cobijas y con un paño encima de su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien papi?-pregunto mientras me acerco hacia papá.

-Si... *cof * *cof* me encuentro... me encuentro bien- menciona papá con algo de dificultad.

-¿Co...como... como estuvo tu día hijita?-

-Muy bien papi, mamá invito a la familia de mi mejor amiga para celebrar mis cumpleaños-

-Oh, tu madre tan especial contigo, de seguro la pasaras muy feliz ese día-

-Sí, pero yo quiero que tu estés aliviado papi, ya llevas un mes ahí enfermo y extraño jugar contigo- comento un poco triste.

-No te pongas triste mi pequeño angelito, recuerda lo que siempre te he enseñado-

\- La esencia de la vida es la sonrisa - pronunciamos al unísono.

-Si papi, pero es que me duele verte enfermo y decaído-

-No te preocupes Maggie, que yo estaré recuperado para el día de tu cumpleaños, más porque te tengo una sorpresa muy grande solo para ti.

-Oh si, que emoción, ya quiero que llegue ese día para compartir con ustedes, mi amiga, comer pastel y ver esa gran sorpresa-

-*cof* *cof* -

-Eso hija, esa es la actitud, ahora ve y come algo, debes de tener mucha hambre-

Al momento de pronunciar la palabra "hambre" mi estómago ruge.

-Tienes razón papi, iré a bajar a comer algo.

En el momento que termino de platicar con papá, me acerco y beso su cachete, mamá llega en ese entonces y me avisa que la comida estaba ya servida...

-Gracias mami, ire a comer-

 **...**

-Amor-

-Dime mi cielo-

-Me preocupa el estado en el que estas, ya llevas casi un mes ahí postrado en la cama, deberías de ir al médico, eso que tienes no es nada normal.-

-No te preocupes amor, tú sabes que he estado mucho tiempo más enfermo, de seguro solo es un resfriado que se prolongó demasiado, pero veras que mejorare.

-Eso espero, no quiero que pierdas el empleo por ausentarte demasiado tiempo, además Maggie se pondría triste si no asiste a su fiesta.

-Nunca faltaría al evento más importante de mi pequeña Maggie-

-Por cierto amor, mira que la maestra me entrego un escrito de Maggie, dice que es para nosotros-

-Oh, claro, muéstrame, quiero leer que fue lo que escribió nuestra pequeña-

" _Gracias papá por enseñarme a amar a mi prójimo, gracias por enseñarme a ser fuerte y no doblegarme ante una derrota, gracias también por hacer de mi una chica que desea triunfar y forjar la templanza en todo mi ser; porque deseo realizarme y en ti tengo el ejemplo, porque eres mi héroe, gracias por tu afecto, tus caricias, tus palabras y tus abrazos._

 _Gracias a ti mamá, por inculcarme la ternura, el amor y el deseo inmenso de verme un triunfadora que sepa dar afecto, amor, regalar caricias, abrazos, y sobre todo saber apreciar las cosas que nos da la vida._

Ustedes son mi base, son mis cimientos, ya que me enseñaron lo esencial de la vida, a distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, a poner en práctica los valores.

 _Por eso le doy gracias al Creador de tenerlos aun conmigo, y si algún día llegaran a faltar sentiría que perdería lo más preciado, pero me sobrepondría, porque ustedes me enseñaron a sobrevivir aun en lo más doloroso y enfrentar el final de todo ser, que es la muerte._

 _Sé que voy por buen camino, porque ustedes son y seguirán siendo mi guía, mis padres y mis amigos, en los cuales deposito mi confianza al contarles mis experiencias, desatinos y anhelos._

 _Quiero que sepan que...que siempre los voy a querer..."_

 **...**

Después de terminar de comer y de lavar mis platos, me dirijo al baño para cepillar mis dientes, pero, logro escuchar que mis padres me habían llamado.

-¡Maggie¡

-Dime mamá-

-¿Puedes venir un momento a nuestro cuarto por favor?-

-Claro que si mamá-

Me dirijo nuevamente al cuarto de mis padres, esta vez no golpeo la puerta porque esta se encontraba abierta, veo a mis padres con una hoja en la mano, me acerco hacia donde estaban ellos...cuando de repente...

-También te amamos mucho hija - pronuncian al unísono-

Papá se había levantado de la cama con algo de dificultad y se agacha para abrazarme, mamá por su parte también se agacha y empieza a acariciar mi cabeza.

-Yo también los quiero muchísimo papitos-

-Hija, esto que escribiste para nosotros, realmente fue muy hermoso, sabe que te queremos y que siempre serás, la niña de mis ojos-menciona papá-

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña Maggie, soy la mamá más afortunada de tener a un angelito de Dios- Responde mamá.

-Yo también los quiero mucho, y siempre los llevare aquí, dentro de mi corazón.

 **...**

La noche había llegado, con mi pijama puesta, tomo a Blarney y lo acomodo encima de mi cama, suspiro levemente y antes de cerrar mis ojos...

-Querido Dios, quiero agradecerte por este día, solo te pido que mi papito se recupere pronto para poder seguir jugando y leyendo muchas historias, y también quiero, que mi amiga Luan siempre esté al lado mío.

-Hasta mañana Blarney, hasta mañana papitos... Hasta mañana...Luan Loud...


End file.
